Elevator Time
by DaysLikeThis96
Summary: What happens when Derek gets stuck in an elevator for hours with Meredith and Christina? MerDer with mention of Owen/Christina.


**A/N: Okay so this takes places in season 5. The timeline might not be perfectly correct but i hope it's pretty accurate. Umm please review and i really hope you guys like it!**

It started out as a typical morning for Derek Shepherd and his girlfriend Meredith Grey. Just like any other morning, getting up at 5:20, eating breakfast with optimistic Izzie and cranky Alex, driving to work together, ect. You get the point right? It was basically a normal morning.

As they walked into the sliding glass doors of Seattle Grace Hospital, they were greeted by no other than Cristina Yang, Meredith's best friend.

"Mer, oh my God, guess what?" Cristina said.

"What?" She asked eagerly.

"I have no idea. I'm just really bored.

"Good morning Christina." Derek said.

"Yeah, great." Christina replied. She then turned back to Meredith. "So anyways Hahn is going to let me replace a heart valve today!"

"Really?" Meredith asked as she pressed the elevator button once. Derek who was a little impatient pressed the button repeatedly hoping that it would come faster.

"Yeah and Owen is so proud that he is actually going to take me on a real date and like not show up drunk this time."

Derek rolled his eyes. He remembered how he had to hear all about this when Christina came over a few nights ago. Christina and Mer dwelled on that topic for at least a few hours. Even Izzie was bored with the subject and went to bed. Derek wanted to go to bed, he really did. But there was one issue. Mer and Christina were on Derek and Meredith's bed. Apparently sleep doesn't really matter considering they were up until one-thirty that night.

"Christina that's great! You two are communicating!" Meredith said to her best friend.

Derek rolled his eyes again. It took Mer and him years to finally communicate, and it takes Owen and Christina literally a week.

"I'm totally coming over after my date tonight. We need to discuss every detail of it!" Christina said.

"How excellent." Derek said with heavy sarcasm. "Now would it kill you for you guys to discuss your date in the kitchen?"

Meredith and Christina both looked at each other. "Umm no…" They said in unison.

"Of course." Derek muttered to no one in particular.

The elevator doors opened and a few doctors walked out. Derek, Meredith and Christina all walked into the small space. Meredith pressed four and the doors slid close. Derek leaned against the wall wishing that he had gotten more sleep last night. Derek's eyes closed as he waited for the doors to open again.

With a sudden crash and lights flashing on and off Derek's eyes shot open again. The elevator dropped and was stuck in the middle of two floors.

"What just happened?" Derek asked frantically

No one could up with an answer.

"Well call someone!" Meredith said. Derek nodded and pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"My phone is dead." Derek announced.

"We'll use mine." Meredith said pulled her new phone out of her pocket.

"Is that a new phone?" Christina asked.

"Yeah you like it?" Mer asked in return.

"Yeah it's ni—" Christina was interrupted by Derek.

"—Focus people! Now we need to call someone. Who should we call?"

"911!" Meredith answered.

Derek and Christina both looked at Meredith. "We're already at a freaking hospital, now what will that do?"

"I'm calling the Chief." Derek announced putting the new phone up to his ear.

Derek explained the whole situation to Richard as soon as he said 'Hello.' Richard told them not worry that he would send some people to fix it.

As soon as Derek hung up the phone Christina and Meredith started to talk about their boyfriends. See, normally this was pretty average for them to talk about, but the problem was that Meredith's boyfriend was standing in the elevator with them.

"Yeah, my boyfriend is an all around great guy but he can be a little," Meredith lowered her voice into a whisper. "arrogant."

"Mer, I'm right here you know." Derek said waving his hand.

"Yeah and..?" Christina asked.

"Oh never mind." Derek knew that he was defeated. Derek pulled out his iPod out of his coat pocket. He turned on The Clash's Tommy Gun. He sat down in the corner opposite from his girlfriend and her best friend. About mid way through the song it turned off. He looked down at his iPod only to find it dead. First his cell phone and now his iPod.

"Of course." He muttered to himself.

"Did you say something?" Meredith asked Derek.

"My iPod just died. Can I use yours?" He asked with pleading eyes.

"Sure," She answered reaching into her Coach gray tote bag. "here you go." She handed him her iPod.

"Thanks." He said. Meredith and Derek had very different music taste. She likes Gavin DeGraw, Michael Bublé and Graham Colton, while he likes those seventies bands. According to each other, they have horrible taste in music.

Meredith and Christina continued to talk until they started to run out of things to say. It felt like it was days inside the elevator.

"How long has it been?" Meredith asked Christina.

"Ten minutes." Christina responded. They both moaned, as the back of their heads hit the wall. "I'm so bored!"

Then Meredith's phone started to buzz. "Chief, oh thank God you called; we are so bored down here!" Derek looked up and took the ear phones out of his ears.

"Well, I just talked to the guys and I'm sorry to say, but it's gonna be a few hours." Richard replied. "But don't worry, we'll get you out of there."

"What about my heart valve?" Christina yelled in the backround.

"Right. Tell Christina that Hahn will take over for her." Richard said. "Well I gotta run, I have an appy coming up."

"Is that my appy?" Meredith asked.

"Okay, bye." Richard hung up.

"A few more hours. Great, I can't be here for a few more hours!" Mer said.

"Well if it makes you feel any better you're here with me." Christina said.

"Yeah and me too." Derek chimed in.

Christina glared at Derek. "We are supposed to be making her feel better not worse."

"Meredith…" Derek said.

"Ugh fine, Christina, I thought we talked about this. Your New Years Resolution was to be nicer to Derek. Remember?"

"Fine. Yeah me and Derek are down here with you so it will be just dandy!"

"Okay, well we'll work on the sarcasm, but that's a start." Meredith said.

"Here's you iPod back. I hate your music. I listened to one Gavin DeGraw song and let's just say my ears are bleeding." Derek handed Meredith her iPod back.

"Okay now enough with all this moping around. Now we're gonna be stuck here for a few hours so we might as well make the most of it. Now we are playing a game whether you like it or not!" Meredith ranted. The small space really didn't help considering she was claustrophobic.

"Great, I'm all for it." Derek agreed.

Christina nodded too. "Sure, what game."

"Umm, do you carry any on you?" Meredith asked Christina.

"Yeah, Mer, lemme just reach into my bag and grab Monopoly." Christina said sarcastically.

"Ohh I really wanna play that now…" Derek said.

An hour went by and instead of playing a game they just complained about how bored they all were.

"I'm so hungry! I didn't eat anything this morning because I was just going to pick something up like coffee cake." Derek complained. "Do you guys have some food, I mean really, you carry around these tote bags, so they must have some food in them."

Mer and Christina both search through their large bags. Both of the bags were so unorganized that they just dumped everything out. Out of their bags fell lip gloss, eye liner, mascara (all of which they rarely used), receipts, a hairbrush, their wallets, coupons, and other random stuff. Then fell out sour gummy worms and Anatomy Jane, Meredith's childhood doll that had 24 movable organs.

"Derek, I have some sour gummy worms, if you want them…" Meredith offered, but she knew that he boyfriend was too much of a health nut to want them.

"No thanks, I'll pass… but can I just ask, why are you still carrying around Surgery Barbie?"

"Derek, its anatomy Jane!" Meredith explained.

"Dude, don't disrespect Anatomy Jane." Christina said in a straight face.

Another hour passed and there was still no word on when they would get out. Derek still sat in the corner and watched Christina and Meredith try to reassemble 'Surgery Barbie' with their eyes closed. Currently it was Christina's turn, and she wasn't really close to assembling it completely.

"Come on you're so close!" Meredith encouraged her friend. She then looked up at Derek and mouthed: "Not really."

Derek fake smiled. He was happy to see Meredith happy, but at the same time her had a craniotomy at noon, he needed to get out of here by then. Meredith noticed his fake smile and stood up and sat down next to him.

"What wrong?" Meredith asked. Two hours ago Derek was trying to cheer up Meredith, now it was vice versa.

"Oh nothing, it's just that I have a craniotomy in a little bit and I need to be out of here by then." Derek explained. That really wasn't the only reason why. He was just bored out of his mind.

"Done!" Christina yelled. Christina then looked down at the doll. "Wow, I was far off…" Meredith stood back up and sat down next to Christina.

Just then the lights on the elevator started to flicker and then eventually turned completely off.

"Great, just great." Derek muttered. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah." Meredith and Christina said in unison.

Then Meredith started to pant a little. Her breath sounds started to get louder. "Mer?" Derek asked.

"Dark, small space, yeah feeling a little claustrophobic." Meredith answered.

"It's okay, I'm walking over now." Derek said. He sat down to who he thought was Meredith but was Christina. He held Christina's hand.

"Your pulse isn't too rapid…" Derek said.

"Hey Romeo, Juliet is over there." Christina said yanking her hand out of his.

"Well thank you Othello." Derek said moving next to Meredith. He held her hand. Her pulse was pretty rapid. "It's okay Mer." He let go of her hand and snaked an arm around her torso. She laid her head on his shoulder. He remembered a while back when she was having a panic attack.

Meredith phone buzzed. Chistina reached for the phone. She read out loud the text message. "Richard says that it will be a few more hours."

"Seriously? I can't be in here a few more hours!" Meredith panicked.

"It's gonna be okay Mer. I promise. You have me and Christina." Derek said trying to reassure her. With Derek's McDreamy charm it somehow worked.

"Okay." Meredith said quietly.

"Hey Mer, you have your camera with you, why don't we look at some pictures." Derek suggested.

"Okay." She agreed reaching in fumbling around her tote bag. They looked at all the pictures on her small 2x3 screen. Meredith soon calmed herself down and before they knew it the lights went back on and the elevator started to move. They all stood up and started to clap when the elevator stopped halfway again.

"No freaking way!" Christina yelled.

The elevator moved up to the fourth floor. The doors slid open and all three of them got out before something else bad could happen in that dreadful box.

Later That Night…

Meredith and Derek were sitting at the kitchen table. Meredith was eating an ice cream sundae that Derek made for her while he was eating an apple.

"I can't belive you are eating that." Derek said making a face.

"Oh come on its good." Meredith said smiling.

They heard Christina open the front door and slam it shut. "Christina's here." Derek said looking down at his apple.

Christina walked into the kitchen. "That. Was. The. Crappiest. Date. Ever!" Christina took a spoonful of Meredith's sundae.

"I'll make you one." Derek said taking the last bite of his apple which was down to the core.

"So tell me, how bad was it?" Meredith asked.

Before Christina could answer Derek asked "Can we seriously please play Monopoly? Ever since we brought that up in the elevator I have wanted to play it."

"Perfect, just what I need. To vent with a thimble and play money." Normally Christina would have said this with full of sarcasm, but she was pretty legit this time.

"I'll go get the board." Meredith said standing up.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Leave me a comment please!**

So after the whole elevator incident the rest of the day was pretty normal with surgeries and Christina barging into their house to vent with Meredith while Derek just rolled his eyes.


End file.
